Please Do Not Disturb
by TicTacStory
Summary: L has been into music these days, when Light confuses the lyrics of "Girlfriend" to what L is seriously saying, quite unexpected yet pleasing events take place.


_**A/N This is just...weird.**_

It was just another boring day at the office, and just another boring evening with just another boring time chained to a teen or a detective.

Recently though, L seemed to have caught an interest in music, and WHAT type of music? Lady Gaga, Vengaboys,Eurodance, Kelis...

And mostly Light would just have to bare listening to that crap music till midnight, today, however, was something quite different, and today, for reasons that are beyond me, Light and L were not chained together.

Light walked in with all calmity, surprised (Not really) to find L sitting in his infamous posture in the chair, "Ryuuzaki, im back." He hung his dark brown jacket on the hanger and waited for an answer.

"I dont like your girlfriend." Said L, not looking at Light once.

"Uh," Light looked confused, what was THIS all about?

"No way, I think you need a new one." The detective announced, earning himself yet again another weirdend out look.

"Are you on drugs? did the sugar finally kill of your-" He was interuptted by the detective.

"I can be your girlfriend!"

"..."

"I know that you like me," L continued, now Light was getting concerned, what the hell was all this about? "Ryuuzaki...First of all, I DO like you-"

"You know, its not a secret." L carefully continued, not gazing to the teen.

"Honestly now, Im getting worried-"

"I want to be your girlfriend..." L said a little softer, nibbling his thumbnail.

"Ryuuzaki, if you and I were dating your would be my BOYfriend, unless you suddenly got-"

"You`re soo fine,I want you mine, you`re soo dealicious." L triumphantly said, and bluntly licked his finger which were covered in cream of the previous cake.

This was highly misleading, but Light got quite used to it over the past weeks.

"I know I am, Ryuuzaki." Light confirmed.

"Dont you know what I can do to make you feel alright?" L asked, not parting his gaze from the cake once.

"Oh Ryuuzaki, do enligthen me." Light said, now amused, he sat on the chair and put his right leg over the left one.

"I think you know im damn precious."

"Actually Ryuuzaki, you are quite damn precious, pervert aside."

Now L was gladly licking the plate, finally finished licking, he continued. "Hell yeah im the motherfucking princess."

This caused Light to blink and laugh. "PrincESS? Seriously, are you going to change your gender or something? Well, you wont look TOO bad in a kimono I suppose..."

"Your girlfriend? Yeah, she`s like soo whatever," L said lifting his chin.

"Its one-sided Ryuuzaki, believe me."

"You can do soo much better." L said poking in the plate as if he expected more cake to pop out of it any second now.

"You bet I can." Light confirmed.

"I think we should get together..."

"Now." L finshed.

Light smiled and was about to walk to the detecive, someone in his head however stopping him.

"I can see, I can see the way you look at me." L cleared.

"Did I ever tell you that you would look quite freaking hot if you wore formal clothes?" He looked out of the window, wishing to stuff those words back up.

"And even when you dont look at me I know that you`re thinking of me."

"You dont need to be a detective to figure that out."

"She`s soo stupid what the hell were you thinking?" L asked.

Light also wondered. "She blackmailed me alright?"

"In a second you will be wrapped around my finger, cause I can do it better, there`s no other, when is it gonna sink in?"

Light widened his eyes. "Wrapped around your finger? Ryuuzaki, that is a good idea..."

"I want to be your girlfriend."

"Boyfriend." Light corrected him.

"Im the motherfucking princess!" L said.

"I will not deny that..."

"Soo come over here and tell me what I want to hear!" L said.

He lift his hands and was about to get his amps out, but was unable to thanks to teen he roughly grabbed his collar and kissed him ever rougher.

Finally the teen let go and brushed his hand across his mouth, it was when he saw the detective`s what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing- expression and his amps in his hands.

As he felt the blood rush in his cheeks he asked. "You were...listening to music?"

"Uh...yeah." L said blinking, and he stood up. "Light-Kun...why did you kiss me?"

Light coughed, damn, he had him cornered...

"That is of no interest, but Ryuuzaki, you dont seem to mind very much."

"I mostly did not." L confirmed.

Light grinned, and takind advantage of L`s shy movements, his head looking down and his hand in his hair, he took the detective by his hands and before L realized what was going on, he was pinned against the wall. "What did you say Ryuuzaki? you want to be my girlfriend?"

L blinked, unable to speak up, the chills running down his spine as he felt the teen`s hand under shirt, "Light-Kun..."

And that was the only thing he said, due to Light`s lips kissing his neck, feeling just merely turned on, he could not help but feel good.

_**A/N Muhahaha, I might make a second chapter/sequeal or something, we`ll see shall we not? :3**_


End file.
